percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydros
Hydros is the primordial incarnation of all the water universe-wide. As one of the many sons and daughters of Chaos, he and the rest of the protogenoi were among the first beings in the universe. He is in control of all the water in the universe, being the one who had created it, and is capable of doing so to a far greater extent than Poseidon or any other sea gods by comparison. He is considered to be more "childish" than the rest of his siblings, always eager to experiment and toy with things. While the other protogenoi will never take chances with anything of importance, Hydros will almost always take risks, not caring much about their consequences. This is shown when he sired the demigod Conrad Fisher, a thought impossible task as protogenoi were thought to not be able to interbreed with mortals. Hydros also seems to enjoy experimenting with his son to see how far he can push his powers. He would like to have him give in to his power so that he could overthrow the Olympians using his son and put himself back in power. He is shown not to care much about the war against Ouranos as he, being the lord of the water, has never been affected much by the sky's affairs. He prefers to exert his power through his son, normally through the water or the magic ocean pendant he gave Conrad at the end of his first quest. Hydros was also responsible for raising Cabin -1 after it had lain on the ocean floor for nearly three-thousand years. The cabin was originally meant for children of the protogenoi, of which there were none, so the cabin was mainly symbolic. The cabin was sunk to the seabed after the Olympians had successfully locked up the protogenoi, as it was seen as "unpatriotic." Appearance As Hydros is a protogenos he may assume any form he wishes, although he prefers to appear as a formal businessman. In this form, he wears a deep blue pinstripe jacket and a green-and-purple tie. He wears polished black galoshes and khakis. His skin is described as being made of water, with ripples and waves and whirlpools traveling across his body. If he is looked at close enough it is possible to see ships and freighters and whales moving across his skin, as if everything in the ocean is on his body and he is controling it. His hair is greenish brown and wavy like seaweed and his eyes are a deep, emerald green. His face is narrow and wise looking, though he often wears a mischevious grin. He has a neatly trimmed beard with sideburns and a mustache. The palms of his hands each have an eye on them, though they are normally closed shut and thus invisible. It is said that the eye on his left one observes the western seas and the eye on the right one observes the eastern seas. Category:Protogenos Category:Greek Mythology Category:Conrad Fisher and the Primordials Category:Council of Primordials